fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Crock/References
*Poof said his first words, which were, "I want my rattle." *When Poof first speaks, his voice is rather similar to his own. However, the second time he speaks, his voice is much deeper (and sounds like Timmy's voice when they're both voiced by the same person). *Foop and Poof are finally cool with each other and Foop apologizes for trying to destroy Poof (Although Foop doesn't want to be friends with Poof because Foop is hanging out with Sammy Sweetsparkle). *It seems that Poof thinks that Timmy should get rid of his pink hat, yet it's unknown if he always thought this. **Also, it's possible that Poof doesn't like Timmy's hat very much. *Anti-Fairy magic seems to be the most powerful magic in the school, meaning that Poof and Foop are the most powerful magic beings at Spellementary School. *This is the 9th appearance of Foop *One scene from this episode was shown in the "School is out, Summer is in" commercial *When Poof said, "Hey, guys! This is the best party ever!", he sounded like Cosmo, but when he said, "Just kidding," he sounded like himself. *The background music in the party on Timmy's room is the instrumental version of "My Shiny Teeth and Me" by Chip Skylark from the episode, "Shiny Teeth". *This is the 2nd episode where Poof and Crocker meet together, the first was Bad Heir Day hair]] * - The title is a pun on the name of that movie. * - When Mr. Crocker removes paper bag from his head, his hair resembles Bart Simpson's hair. * - When Mr. Crocker says "Mother" after hyperventilating, this is a might be a reference to Daffy Duck's famous line. * - After Crocker transforms, he looks like Blue Marty Wolf. * - Crocker says "And now, I drink your milkshake!" which makes a reference to Anderson' famous line in the final scene "I drink your milkshake!". * - Crocker says "Baby Got Back" this is a reference to the song, by Sir Mix-a-Lot. *Foop did not remember Mr. Crocker despite the fact that they worked together before ("When Losers Attack"). *Foop was drained of his magic meaning, that means he can't float but he later floats to tell the students it's weird that he spoke. *When Poof was trying to tell Timmy and his parents that Crocker became a teacher in his school, he could write on a paper so they can understand. Also, fairies can disguise themselves as anything with the Faggilly gland. *Poof being able to fully speak in this episode contradicts the fact that he still wasn't able to talk by the time of the events in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!". *After Poof said, "this is the best party ever" in Cosmo's voice, the subtitles put in "both scream" when only Wanda was screaming. *When Dr. Studwell gave Poof the list of words to try talk normal, Timmy's eyebrows were missing *Mr. Turner getting hit by chalkboards. *People (mainly Foop) getting hit by a hammer after saying "Poof, poof!" *Poof speaking gibberish before FINALLY speaking. *Cosmo cooking food in the fishbowl. *Foop showing signs with different sentences like Pick me!. *People bringing their sleep masks to school. *When Poof said "No more string beets" to Wanda, he was probably talking about the Season 7 episode "Playdate of Doom", involving the beets. Category:References Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 trivia pages Category:Trivia Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Articles to be expanded Category:All articles to be expanded Category:Article stubs